A happy life never ment to be
by necoomega
Summary: his is my first story on here. So please R&R that will helpme do better if i get some bad comments
1. Suprise Party

(I don't own the right to the characters) ==========================================  
Chapter 1:Surprise Party  
  
A fox was walking home when he was hit with a raindrop. All he could think of was to get home and got to bed. As the fox was lost in his thoughts he saw a blue stream of life pass by him. He really didn't press the matter because he was really worried. About 9 to 13 years ago the fox lost his whole world and was left with out parents. While it began to rain harder he hurried home trying to beat the winds that halted him every minute. Finally he made it home. Where he found all his friends waiting for him.  
  
Tails was happy and very joyful after forgetting the loss of his parents. "Surprise" said everyone once the fox entered his house. "Hey what's going on. Why are you all here and what is going on." Thought the fox. As he was startled.  
  
"Here lets have some cake and ice-cream." Said Amy. She left the room to get the food. "Tails your all wet. Why don't you go dry off? You look like you could need it." Said Knuckles from the nearest doorway. "Welcome to the party Knuckles said Tails has he walked off to the bathroom to dry off.  
  
(All my chapter are short because I don't type much these days.) 


	2. Tails Memory

(I don't own the right to the characters) ==========================================  
  
Chapter 2:Tails memory  
  
After the death of Tails parents when he was about 10 to 13. He moved in with his friend Sonic Tails slowly forgot about the death of his parents. He was more interested in his schoolwork while he was at school. He mostly did his homework during lunch. Sonic was always wanting for Tails to teach him how to do his math work. Tails was about 3 grades above Sonic. And Sonic was in the 6th grade. Tails had wisdom beyond his years. He was in 9th grade and Sonic couldn't even do 9th grade homework. But as the years went by Sonic got smarter & faster. So in high school he tried out for track and made it if little effort. Tails had gotten all his master degrees in all fields of work. Sonic was just finishing high school right about that time. Tails went on to start his own machine shop & then finally settled down after about 2 years after he opened his shop. But one more tragedy was about to fall upon him. Sonic had gotten married to Amy and moved to a distant town. About 300 miles from Tails but he was still devastated his friend was 300 miles away from him. But after about 2 years Tails moved close to Sonic in the Mystic Ruins. 


	3. The Car Crash and Death of Tails

(I don't own the right to the characters) ==========================================  
  
Chapter 3:The car crash  
  
Tails was dreaming one night & what he saw would change his life. He saw himself in his car while driving down route 666. Then right in front of him a truck had just flipped over & all went blank after that. "What the hell was that? I think I had a nightmare but it felt so real." Tails went to his bathroom. After taking a long hot bath he dried off and when to his car. "Maybe I should take the Tornado in stead of my car. No I should take the car I can't be scared by some silly dream." Said Tails with some pride. AS Tails left he passed Sonic's house & asked Sonic if he wanted to come he said yes. Tails reached highway 666. Sonic was worried because his friend was acting nervous. "Tails are you alright. You don't look so good. Maybe I should drive? Asked Sonic. Tails said no and they drove on to the highway.  
  
Tails saw the same truck from his dream but was not shocked. He knew his dream was a forsight of his own death but he didn't let Sonic know about this. Tails just drove on when the truck crashed Tails life flashed before his eyes. Then he broad sided the truck and was injured badly Sonic only took a broken wrist. That was the least of his worries. He look for Tails Hoping his friend was thrown from the car. But all he found was a battered body of a young fox. Sonic picked him up & rushed to the nearest hospital. When he got there with Tails on his shoulders they took Tails to an emergency. Later Sonic walked in with a sling around with neck. Amy was following him. Sonic stayed with Tails day and night until. It was 2 in the morning and Tails vital signs were falling Sonic called for a nurse. It was to late young Mile died that day. "Time of death 2:01 a.m." Said the doctor unhappily.  
  
About 2 weeks later Tails was buried next to his parents. Sonic moved into Tails old house and he felt just fine living there.  
The End Author's note- I really had a fun time writing this story but it is sad. The next story I make will be more cheerful. Review my story if you would please. 


End file.
